A Marvelous Misadventure With Riku and Naruto
by xAsaChan
Summary: In which Riku [OC] and Naruto try (and fail) to get away with stealing Kakashi's book, succeed in pissing off Katsumi [OC], with an appearance from the, ever teasing Iruka, Kohaku [OC].


Iruka was busying himself with scrolls when the door to his class room was suddenly flung open. Riku and Naruto quickly made their way into the room before rapidly slamming the door shut behind them. To say that the Chunin was surprised would have been an understatement.

"Riku? Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Hiding." They chorused as they ducked behind the first row of desks.

A frown settled onto the teacher's face. "What did you two do?"

He didn't have to wait long for an answer as the door slid open again, though much gentler this time. Kakashi stood in the doorway. "Naruto and Riku are trying to hide in here, aren't they?"

"Stole your porn book?"

"Yep."

"Figures. They're over there." He points at the table the pair was hiding behind.

Said duo immediately jumped up.

"Hey! You ratted us out!" Naruto complained.

"You suck, Iruka-sensei." Riku pouted childishly.

Either way, the pair handed over the stolen book.

"How'd you know they came here?" Iruka questioned as the Jonin put away said book.

"They didn't bother to try and hide their Chakras when they hid in here."

"Of course they didn't."

The two Genin saw the conversation as a good time to try and sneak out of the room. They made it as far as the door before, once again, it opened. This time to reveal a very clearly pissed Katsumi. "Don't think you're off the hook just yet."

The blond and red head looked at each other for a moment, gulped, and proceeded to sulk back into the room.

Kakashi and Iruka didn't even bother to turn away from their conversation. They had gotten used to the duo's antics over time. Katsumi didn't have nearly as much patience.

"Not only were you two causing trouble, you stole from a Jonin! What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

They at least had the decency to appear guilty. For a moment, at least. The two grinned at each other at answered at the same time. "We're just sorry that we got caught."

The ravenette's angry response was cut off by the poor door being thrown open.

"Oh, Iruka!" The brunette looked up, and almost fell to the floor, as he was tackled by an off-white blur.

The academy sensei sighed lightly, mildly annoyed, but clearly used to the action. "Hi, Kohaku..."

The white haired male had his arms wrapped around the brunette's shoulders, grinning at him. The others in the room weren't quite sure what to make of the scene before them.

Another red head peered into the room through the still opened door. Sora had followed to try and make sure his sensei didn't cause Iruka too much trouble. "Kohaku-sensei, I think you're interrupting something."

Said sensei blinked and looked away from the brunette he still had his arms around. "Oh. Oops."

Sora sighed before noticing that Riku and Naruto were also in the room, and by the angry look on Katsumi's face, were in trouble for something. "What did they do this time?"

"They tried to steal Kakashi's book." Iruka responded, half-heartedly trying to get out of Kohaku's grip, which didn't relax.

Kohaku's looked at the pair in question. "Eh, they did?" At the nod of the three other senseis in the room he added, "Then don't let them enter the Chunin exams. That's what I would do."

Katsumi and Kakashi both nodded slightly, thinking about the proposal. "Seems like a reasonable punishment."

Naruto and Riku both started to panic at this point. "You wouldn't actually do that, would you?" The blonde questioned.

"Oh, yes he would." Sora answered for his sensei.

They both fell to their knees, raising there hands in a begging gesture. "Please don't stop us from entering the exams! We won't do it again, we promise!"

Kakashi chuckled. "I think they've learned their lesson, don't you Katsumi?"

Though he looked like wanted to deny it, Katsumi nodded slightly. "I suppose so."

The pair jumped up and cheered. Sora smiled slightly, and Kohaku raised one arm in a "Whoo-hoo" gesture. Iruka took that as his opportunity to sneak out of the violet eyed man's grip.

Kohaku pouted at him. "Meanie..."

* * *

**This dumb little scene stemmed from a conversation I was having with Sasuke_girl28 on Wattpad about a fic she's writing using submitted OCs. We were talking about what would happen if Riku and Naruto caused trouble together. This was the result. xP**

**As I'm sure you can tell, Riku, Sora, Katsumi, and Kohaku are all OCs.**

**Their profiles are included here: .com (slash) 30876086-naruto-fanfiction which is pretty much the first part of the fic she is writing.**

**Naruto and all characters native to the series are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Riku Matsumoto, Sora Matsumoto, and Kohaku Yuki all belong to me. Katsumi Shinobu is the property of a friend of mine.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this stupid little scene!**

**Until next time, Buh-bye~! (Asa)**


End file.
